Los Inmortales
by Supercar
Summary: Set in the desolate town of Shiroiwa Japan, Uzumaki Naruto bears witness to the tragic love that blossoms between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata for the second time.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Everyone! Depending on who you are, some of you may or may not be entering familiar waters here. My previous name on this website was bornfromakawaiisasuhinalemon and the last time you may have heard from me was when I posted chapter 6 to a story titled __Los Inmortales_. _I hadn't updated it in about two years, mainly because I was pretty disappointed in how shitty it was turning out. I didn't like the pacing or…anything about it really. But I refused to give up on the concept of the story and I didn't want to leave unfinished. Which brings me here. This is my re-write, and as you will soon see, it starts out quite differently and you might notice a change in the time plane. But don't be disheartened! It's still the same story! Please enjoy (and leave a review while you're at it :P) _**

_Midnight's Contemplation_

_Prologue- I Once Knew a Man_

The rottenness of being struck those who were most undeserving of it, and when it did, it was when the most catastrophic of stories were born. The type that happened far, far away, long, long ago. The one's your average man and woman would hear about for centuries. They were never real, nor were they home-grown. But the story of the man whom he knew for fifteen years was far too extreme, greater than epics of Shakespearean proportions. It was December twenty third, nineteen ninety six when Naruto first met Uchiha Sasuke. He was a newbie to the town and the two, though never really friendly, had formed a silent alliance. There were many things that struck out as uncanny but none so much as the deadness in his eyes. He came into his life and left his life but even now, Naruto knew that he could never forget Sasuke, already ruined at the prime of his youth. He was A victim of life, and all the glory and tragedy that came with it. He lived alone and worked alone, and would one day die all alone. So interesting it was that when you looked, you would not think it. Sasuke was handsome and young and smart as they came. All these added to the calamity that was his very existence. Misfortune longed to be his lover. The memory of him left nothing but an echo of the regret that came and went and returned for him. Not a day passed that Naruto didn't think about him. Whether it was a fleeting memory or a moment's recollection, the thought of that man would always cross Naruto's mind and leave his eyes watered. How ironic that the cause for one as prosperous as him to meet his bitter end was the love he felt for a woman he had known long ago. Pain was always so sweet in origin. Always.

Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. He remembered her vaguely, though he hadn't spent much time around her. There weren't many things he could recollect other than her soft voice and pale eyes. And her smell. The scent of lavender. She was the center of the Sasuke's fixation. He would watch her from afar and when they went out for drinks he would stare at nothing, counting down the moments left where he would rise with the sun and once again lay his dead eyes, now so full of life, on her. Naruto didn't know much about love in it of itself but he was sure what he felt for her was far more tremendous. Who knew that that hostile, irate, miserable man was capable?

He heard a few footsteps behind him, and then a hand touched his shoulder, "It's late." The voice was dark and void of emotion, and he turned and was met by those very same dead eyes. He stared at him and said nothing for the longest time. He could see the lines above his dark brow crease and then he was leaving, irritated perhaps, by the wonder that shone so perceptibly in Naruto's eyes.

"Stop staring at me like that," The man said it sharply, "I'm not a walking circus."

Naruto looked down at his lap and felt ashamed. It's been years since he's met him, but every time Naruto's blue eyes landed on him he couldn't help the amazement that passed through him. "Sasuke," Naruto's voice echoed into the house as he called out to him but he was long gone, probably lying in bed now. He knew, even now before his friend was asleep, that he would dream of her. He was such a sad guy, that Sasuke. Even after all these years Naruto knew he _didn't_ know everything about him. There was more to Sasuke thananyone would ever know. He wouldn't allow himself to be so nakedly exposed to others. And all Naruto could really do was stare at him and put the pieces together. Things changed over time.

One day, when the sun shone brightly and the two of them went about their daily routine, Sasuke told him everything. Of where he came from, why the things that happened, happened, the mystery behind his perpetual youth, and how his love for Hyuuga Hinata caused it all. That night, things between them changed. Or really, the way he saw him changed. Deep down he knew the guy never _wanted _to forget the things that happened to him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Naruto" Sasuke had told him as they sat on an empty bar stand, drinking away at their sorrows, "But you've watched me since the beginning. You know everything. So stop asking."

Naruto sighed, closed his eyes, and let sleep claim him. _You said so yourself. I saw it all._

**_Thanks for giving this a read guys! First chapter will be up on Friday ( I promise!) Hope you all have a great day!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Late update. I'll stop promising now, but it seriously was done two Friday's ago, I just have to pray that my mom will give me the time to upload it at her job since I lack that thing called the internet. Anyways, please enjoy and leave a review while you're at it! It was upsetting to know that I lost some, but I was happy to see that a few of my readers have decided to stick with me! It means a lot to everyone who reviewed!**_

**Midnight's Contemplation**

**Chapter 1-**_**Shiroiwa**_

In the most southern corner of the Sea of Japan there is an island named Shiroiwa that, if connected with Hokkaido and its mainland, would form a Bermuda Triangle of its own. It was split in in two halves, the first considered the least imperative of the two despite being much larger. On the whole this was where the townspeople chose to live. The housing was in their best interest and the weather more favorable. In the very center there was a park, where the children could play and the adults could saunter and lose themselves in conversation, and aside from this there was nothing more. It was more a desolate, bleak wasteland than anything. An absolute hell for the young that were unfortunate enough to reside there. The second half, which held a significant preeminence over the first, was disconnected; A small island right off the coast no more than 24 miles in length. It held the shops and the bars and schools, and of course, the dock. Not many people chose to live here, though that is not to say that there were those few who were left with no choice.

Regardless of reason, all would make the ten minute commute diurnally.

Shiroiwa was a rather depressing spectacle of a town for those who were a stranger to it. Perhaps it was because it was so secluded, or maybe because of the slight, but everlasting mist that surrounded it, one could never know. It was almost always humid here. The island even more so than the mainland as it was surrounded by sea. Because of the milieu, the men, no matter how smart or talented, almost always ended up involved in the fishing business. Living in such a town as Shiroiwa was like signing a contract with the devil himself. The people here were perpetually binded with this land, it did not matter what they did nor did it matter how hard they vexed. It was as if the land itself prevented them from escape. They say the very soil is cursed. Or so the rumors had it. Superstitious connotations such as these were often associated with visitors who came to Shiroiwa and the dwellers had heard them all and chuckled to themselves. They were mistaken, for the people here brimmed with a life unmarred by the silent confines that came with living in isolation.

And none did so much as Uzumaki Naruto, whose bright blonde hair and deep cerulean eyes shone as did the sun above his head and the sea below his feet. As a young boy he had wanted to be a sailor and see the world with himself above his very own vessel and this town offered him the much-needed practice that came with being at sea, so he himself was not bitter, but grateful to be here.

Today was as misty as the other days. The thick fog spread out like butter on bread throughout the harbor. He could barely see despite holding a large lantern aside his head. All that emanated light was the soft glow of the precipitation that surrounded his hands. He bit his lip and squinted slightly. It was hard to focus with all the way the water rocked his boat up and down but he could make out a few glows right where the boardwalk should be. Quietly, he made his way past the front of his raft and set the sail toward land, allowing the breeze to carry him ashore, which it did, though it took far too long for his liking.

"Kiba" his words were drawled and tired, "C'mon man, we've got a delivery."

His partner let out a slurred curse before subsequently getting up himself and babbled incoherently under his breath while they unloaded their catch, which also took far too long for his liking. "God I hate the smell of fish." Kiba murmured under his breath and covered his nose, "Why do we gotta work so early Naruto, I can't _stand_ getting up at four in the morning for this."

That was all Kiba did was whine and whine and whine until there was no longer a thing left to whine about, and even then he would find something, _anything_ not suited to his taste and whine again. He and Naruto were carved from the same stone, but Kiba, with his deep brown hair and tan held an arrogance and prideful aurora to him that Naruto lacked. They were, in a sense, rivals. Where one would brim with optimism the other would bring a dark cloud of sorts to ruin his disposition.

"It's not so bad." Naruto yawned, still a little tired. Kiba shot him a silent glare and wiped his nose then let out a sort of snort.

"I hate this job."

Naruto decided to just ignore him and continued to drive off in silence as if Kiba was not even there. He made a swift left turn onto Keileina, one of the longest roads in town that lead him onto Kowhai Bridge and into the island. It was true that he was not so big on fishing, but he and Kiba had an important job. Fishing was, after all, Shiroiwa's main source of income, it had to be done and Naruto was happy to help. His haughty partner, however, did not see the beauty that came with being needed. Or sailing. Catching sight of the local Itsuwa Market, Naruto pulled into the rear driveway and parked by the coolants.

"More unloading. Wonderful."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome" Naruto teased as he pulled the keys out of ignition and tossed it to his partner, "It's a great workout too."

"…Yeahuh."

They began unloading steadily and it was not long before the burning ache took over their biceps, but they had to bear through it with painful ignorance. The quicker they finished, the sooner they could go home to their empty beds. Despite this however they were late and Asuma, the owner of the store, had had his fun berating them while they delivered his fish. Kiba was quick to get angry but Naruto laughed it off, hiding his irritation. It wasn't easy to catch fish in this town; they weren't as plentiful as they had been a few years ago when he started working.

"You two better find yourselves a new client soon, this is the third time you've been late on me," Asuma snarled between the heavy inflections he took from the cigarette marred amid his lips, "I have customers and they get impatient."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kiba was smug, "T'snot like you're gonna find any fishermen as good as us. You don't scare me." Asuma only scowled and drew another intake of smoke into his lungs. Naruto was silent and moved his hands up into his truck to unload more packages into the freezer room for the store. He just wanted to get out of here.

"Be quick boys, I'm opening up soon."

They nodded and continued about, grasping the packages and moving in, setting them down and moving out. He repeated this for a good ten minutes, probably twelve if he wanted to get precise. It didn't matter much; both were far too long so he got the inkling. When they finally did finish Kiba had asked Naruto to give him a ride home, which, being the kind of man he was, he did, and was now on his way to the library. He passed a few other places along the way but none caught his attention so much as the sweet scent of his favorite Ramen stand. He could use fresh bowl right about now, but he lacked the actual money to compensate them so he'd have to pass, unfortunately. Just one of the inconveniences with working a low income trade.

He sighed as the library came into his view. He'd always come here in the morning to use the computers or read but the impending economic collapse that was surely impending had forced him here for different reasons. Naruto was known to be a rather outspoken fellow and the librarians so much as they loved him, were equally frustrated with his frequent fits of laughter and unannounced gasps that sounded as if he'd seen an apparition. He was a passionate reader and with that had passionate reactions to the text on paper. He couldn't help it. He wasn't a fan of humiliation either and he could feel it looming as he approached the front deskmen. Their gazes burned into his skull like an axe on an already weakened tree bark.

Naruto mustered up a friendly smile and lowered his head politely, "Mornin'"

"Naruto…" Kotetsu, the more friendly of the two spoke his name hesitantly. Izuna, his partner, only stared at him and nodded. "Off to read again I see?"

Naruto's smile faltered slightly, "Um…no actually, not today. I wanted to request an application form for employment here."

Kotetsu's lids flickered a centimeter upward and then down and with his same monotonous voice he crossed his arms together and looked him straight in the eyes "…Oh."

Naruto did his best not to notice the subtle way he was saying _like hell I'm giving you a job here_.

"You're too loud." Izuna said it bluntly with an all-knowing expression.

"…I realize that." Naruto began, "But you're the only available place for work and I really need this job if I want to keep up with my apartment leases."

Kotetsu smiled at Naruto silently and reached in the desk below him, pulling out a stack of the applications. Naruto opened his mouth to thank him but he stopped him before he could say anything. "_Only_ because you're the only kid I know dumb enough to want to work here."

Izuna was silent as he stared at the two. His pupils took a detour around his eyes, moving up, then down then to the side, as if contemplating his next words. In the end, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

oOoOoOo

After filling out his form Naruto spent the next few hours reading away. His favorite books centered mostly around tales of the sea (surprisingly, however, he was not a big fan of Moby Dick. The thought of a large whale terrorizing him abroad the ocean was frightening if not disquieting) Afterwards he went to the Pier and worked on his boat.

There was a nice bakery right across the street from the bridge the second half of town. They were famous for their Danishes and low prices so he decided to stop by. As a child, he often came to have a freshly baked bagel before school, and they were always warm and soft. He'd never forget how pleasant the feeling of the bread sliding down in his throat and filling the empty pit of his stomach was. The store, he remembered, belonged to a very kind woman and her young daughter who was around his age. He never knew the girl too well but he'd seen her working around the place and she'd always been polite to him like her mother. Her name was Hinata if he recalled correctly. He realized as he walked in and placed his order that she hadn't been around the store much lately. It had to have been five months or so since he last saw her working there. As the fresh scent bombarded his nostril he almost instinctively pulled over to the parking lot.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" her mother smiled up at him as he walked in, "It's always wonderful to see you here."

He couldn't help the smile that he returned, "If it were my choice Haruka-san, I'd come here every day if not to taste your amazing bagels."

The woman smiled at him and a small blush graced her features, "You flatter me too much, Naruto-kun. How have you been?" she asked as she handed him a small paper bag with his food inside.

"Good I guess, just working." He gratefully took it, "I'd do just about anything to get out of the apartment, it's real boring living on your own, you know?"

She nodded knowingly, "Ah yes, I understand that all too well. I would hope things would get better, a boy your age doesn't belong in a town like this."

That was definitely true.

"Well, I better get going," Naruto bowed courteously before heading out towards the door, "See you soon Haruka-san."

She waved goodbye to him and then he was in his car indulging on the soft warmth that were Haruka Hyuuga's bagels. Yeah, once he had a job he knew where all that money was going. It took another fifteen minutes to get back to his side of town, which included crossing the bridge. He loved that part. Though the view was not so much clear as it was misty, Naruto could smell the fresh scent of water bombarding his nose and saw it nothing short of sweet, sweet nirvana. From there on out it was a three minute drive. He lived in a normal apartment complex save for the beautiful harbor view (much to his pleasure).

Naruto hadn't expected anything to be out of the ordinary, but as he pulled into his driveway, he found that there was a black car. It wasn't extravagant but it was nice, and more importantly, hadn't been there before. Curious, he parked his truck and rounded the corner to where the car was stationed. He could see it then. A large U-Haul truck and several movers rounding off boxes into the apartment adjacent to his. He moved up the stairs, effectively dodging the many packages that had come close to knocking his head off. Naruto was somehow hoping to get a peek into the apartment, which, he was sure was far too small for all the items being carried in but hadn't seen anyone other than the movers. He didn't want to seem creepy so he moved into his own apartment, and locked the door. Did someone really decide to move to Shiroiwa? If it was true, then it was definitely a first. Most movers hadn't been very eager with the environment- it had always been too gloomy for them so they often stayed far, far away as far as he knew. There weren't much for jobs here either. It all seemed rather strange to him and he was suddenly overcome with the need to find out his this person was. He had missed his chance for today, which annoyed him. So he moved off his bed top and shifted his weight so that he was fully rested against the window. Tentatively he took a piece of the curtain and slid it back so that only his eyes would peak out. He couldn't see anything still.

oOoOoOo

It was dark inside his bedroom but Gaara knew it must have been around eleven by now. Much too late for him to be lying around in bed. There was a slight shift against his body and then he felt cold skin against his chest. He wrapped a lazy arm around the little body that curled against his own. He wanted to stay like this, if just for a moment longer. But instead he could only move his head place a kiss on his little son's forehead. Moving off his bed, he made sure to pull the thick blankets over the boy's petite body to keep the cold chill from waking him before quietly closing the door behind him.

What welcomed him on the other side was nothing short of pleasant. He embraced the sweet scent of his wife's cooking gratefully. She seemed unaware of his presence as he moved into the kitchen and watched her silently pour more pancake batter into an awaiting pan. Her midnight hair moved subtly as her fingers stirred them into shape.

"It smells nice."

She could tell by the slight peaking of her shoulder's that she was caught off guard at his sudden appearance, "Good morning, Gaara."

Gaara moved closer until her back was pressed firmly against his front and placed his head into the crook of her neck in response. They stood like this for a while, she silently cooking for him and he silently watching her. His stomach rumbled and she let out a small giggle, "Take a seat, it'll be done soon."

He did as told and watched her again from his new angle. "Why are you up so early?" he asked quietly from where he sat.

Hinata smiled as she flipped the pancakes courteously, "I just wanted to cook for you and Jinta-kun, that's all." When Gaara did not answer her Hinata felt compelled to ask him if anything had been perturbing him, but she dared not to for the look on his face spoke for him. "I'm fine Gaara, please don't worry yourself."

"I do not want you to exert yourself, Hinata."

She smiled all knowingly, "I think I would know better than you regarding myself."

Gaara was quiet for a moment, taking in her words, before nodding slowly and thanked her as she served him, "Is he still asleep?" She asked him gently.

"Mm" was all Gaara said. She could tell he was still upset that she was out and about but he would have to deal, "I wouldn't be startled if he stayed asleep all day."

Hinata hummed silently to herself as if contemplating what he'd said before gently shaking her head and speaking with that same soft voice of hers, "He's too active to stay that way." She took a seat across from him on the table and let out a soft sigh. Her back hurt a little.

"I'm leaving work late today," Gaara spoke in between small bites, "Would you like for me to call your mother to come and help you?"

Hinata shook her head almost immediately, "No, I wouldn't want to bother her."

"She's your mother."

"…still."

"It would make me feel much more at ease, Hinata."

Her husband was giving her this look that just screamed 'pity me' and she would have refused him were it not for the seriousness behind his teal eyes.

"Fine," she exhaled in defeat," but you really shouldn't be worried in the first place."

He closed his eyes slowly and took another piece of those delectable waffles she made into his mouth, "It is my right." He said, a hint of amusement dancing in his throat. Hinata smiled again.

When Gaara finished he showered and changed and kissed her goodbye. And when he was gone she went into their bedroom and laid down as comfortably as she could next to their son and stroked the soft hairs on his two year old head, waiting for her mother to come and care for her like she cared for Jinta.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
